


Teenage Dream

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu es Drama Queen, Blow Jobs, Ex Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, MSBY Jackals, NSFW, Onigiri Miya, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu NSFW Week, SakuAtsu Week, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu nunca volvería a follar con él. Lo juraba sobre la tumba de su bisabuela.Día 1 — "I love seeing you worked up"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Teenage Dream

**Día 1:** _“Amo verte tan excitado”_

Había dos grandes verdades en la vida de Miya Atsumu.

Una de ellas es que tenía un gemelo llamado Osamu.

Y la otra de esas verdades es que era la persona que más odiaba desde lo más hondo de su ser.

_Bueno_ , esa no era una verdad absoluta. Atsumu _amaba_ a Osamu. Desde que salieron del vientre de su madre con la manita de Osamu jalándole del cabello hasta cuando descubrieron que se acostaron con la misma compañera de clase, pero ambos eligieron seguir con su relación tan unida en lugar de pelearse por alguien más.

Atsumu y Osamu eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. No eran capaces de vivir sin el otro. Podrían haber dado la vida por el otro… o, al menos, Atsumu lo haría. Osamu lo empujaría del puente solo por las risas.

Hasta ese día.

Hasta que Osamu se _atrevió_ a cruzar el maldito límite.

Cometió el pecado original. Probó de la manzana prohibida y echado del jardín del Edén. Le ardería el trasero en las llamas del mismísimo infierno por culpa de sus acciones.

—No puedo creer que fuiste capaz de hacer esto, Samu —Atsumu levantó ambos brazos con completa indignación—. ¡Pensé que éramos hermanos! ¡Gemelos ¡Que me amabas! ¡Que jamás me harías daño de esta forma!

—¿Puedes relajarte? —Osamu dijo de forma relajada; se acomodó su gorra con el logo de _Onigiri Miya_ y continuó con su labor en la cocina del restaurant—. Estás armando una escena. Espantarás a mis clientes allá adelante.

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo de indignación. No solo Osamu le traicionaba y mentía, sino que debía reprimir sus propios sentimientos.

No podía creer la triste vida que eligieron los dioses para él.

—¡Es lo que te mereces, maldito bastardo! —exclamó—. ¿En dónde está tu honor, basura…?

—De verdad, deberías superarlo, Tsumu —continuó su hermano—. Él ya te ha superado hace años. Pareces una _drama queen_.

—¡Pues yo también le he superado, para que sepas! —Le salió una vocecita tan aguda que le hacía dudar sobre haberlo superado en absoluto—. ¡Pero eso no quita que esto sea una puñalada! Me has clavado ese cuchillo que tanto te gusta para cocinar sobre mi corazón, y lo estás retorciendo ahora mismo…

—¿Acaso tú tienes corazón, Tsumu?

_Samu_ suspiró una risita ante las mejillas infladas y enojadas de Atsumu. Su hermano de verdad que disfrutaba hacerle la vida imposible. Esto debía ser alguna clase de venganza por la vez que echó tinte rosa para el cabello en el shampoo de Osamu.

¡Eso no significaba que debiera lastimarle de esa manera en sus sentimientos! ¡Atsumu era frágil como un bebé! Técnicamente, Osamu estaba cometiendo maltrato infantil.

En su propia cocina. Su templo privado y personal. Osamu Miya era un criminal sin ningún tipo de moral.

—Como sea, no eres el centro del mundo, Tsumu —Osamu se encogió de hombros y terminó de envolver con alga _nori_ unos Onigiri rellenos—. El entrenador de los Chacales me pidió que les alquilara el local el sábado por la noche para dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro, y que les cocinara para todos. Dinero es dinero, y es más valioso si puedo sacarlo del bolsillo que alimenta _tu_ cuenta bancaria.

—¡Ese no es el jodido punto! —masculló Atsumu—. ¡El punto es que el nuevo miembro es el maldito Sakusa Kiyoomi!

Un silencio insoportable se posó sobre los dos. Lo fue para Atsumu. Osamu no dejaba de mirarle como si estuviera tratando con un niño, un loco, o un borracho. Tal vez lo fuera todas al mismo tiempo.

De hecho, Atsumu se había robado ya tres cervezas de los refrigeradores de _Onigiri Miya_. Osamu no dejaba de decirle que lo pondría en su ya impagable cuenta de deudas con el local, pero nunca se lo cobraba realmente.

La realidad era que su gemelo se lo debía. Y Atsumu necesitaba alcohol recorriendo sus venas para soportar la tragedia de su vida escrita por algún ente malvado y superior.

—Sí, Tsumu —Osamu rodó los ojos—. Todos sabemos que tuviste sexo con Sakusa Kiyoomi en 2013 durante el Torneo de Primavera. Ahora, _supéralo_.

El labio inferior de Atsumu tembló ante los recuerdos. El cuchillo de Osamu seguía retorciéndose en su pecho.

—¡No fue _solo_ sexo! —corrigió—. ¡Había _sentimientos_ de por medio!

No tenía palabras para describir la mueca que su hermano le regalo en ese momento. Atsumu solo quería meterse debajo de una roca para llorar hasta que una pandemia mundial los obligara a encerrarse para no tener que ver el rostro de la gente nunca más.

En especial… el rostro de Sakusa.

Atsumu le había superado. No estaba mintiendo. No es que llevara desde el 2013 llorando por ese muchacho con el que vivió una fugaz historia de amor que duró unos… ¿cinco días?

¿Cuatro?

_Bueno_ , en su mente contaba como una semana completa.

Osamu no tenía idea de nada. No sabía lo que era el amor adolescente y tan puro como el que Atsumu y Kiyoomi tuvieron. Su hermano llevaba años soltero, y solo le interesaba prosperar con su negocio. Era el más frío y serio de los dos.

Eso no importaba. El resumen de la historia es que Atsumu y Sakusa tuvieron sexo desenfrenado durante toda una maravillosa semana —en el hotel, en los vestidores, en el gimnasio, en los _baños_ —, y cuando pensó que tal vez podrían avanzar un poco más…

Inarizaki perdió y fue descalificado del Torneo.

Y Sakusa ya no volvió a llamarle nunca más.

Como si aquello no le hubiera generado un trauma querer ser el mejor y el que ganara todas las veces.

—No te llamó porque ni siquiera le diste tu número, imbécil —dijo Osamu, como si pudiera leerle la mente, mientras tomaba otro cuento de arroz para comenzar a llenarlo de _umeboshi_ —. ¿Cómo esperabas que te llame?

Atsumu le dio una mirada sucia. Empezó a levantar los dedos a medida contaba las opciones.

—Podría haberme buscado en Facebook, en Instagram, en Twitter, en LinkedIn…

—Primero, dudo que siquiera tengas _ahora_ un LinkedIn. No trabajaste jamás en tu vida —siguió Osamu—. Además, no eres tan relevante. No le diste tu número, y listo. Asumió que no le interesabas más. Punto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Atsumu se quejó—. ¡Además, yo sí lo busqué! ¡Pero no aparecía en ninguna red social!

—O puede que te haya bloqueado.

—¡ _Samu_!

Atsumu estaba a punto de asesinar a su hermano. Ya no lo soportaba. Demandaría a su propia madre por someterlo a este castigo. Debió asfixiar a Osamu con el cordón umbilical cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Su hermano seguía impoluto. Tarareaba alguna canción de esas cantantes femeninas que tanto le gustaban mientras preparaba su próxima tanda de onigiris.

—Como sea —Atsumu se recargó contra la mesada de la cocina—. Podré con esto. Por más de que me hayas apuñalado, sobreviviré a esta batalla. Dios da las batallas más duras a sus mejores soldados.

—Ese es el Atsumu que tanto aprecio y detesto —sonrió Osamu. Atsumu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que sintió un golpe repentino en la mejilla—. Y aléjate de mi mesada. La vas a contaminar.

Osamu amenazó con seguir golpeándole con un trapo si no se alejaba de su preciada mesada de granito con tres metros de largo. En ella depositaba todos sus utensilios e ingredientes, mientras que los condimentos descansaban en un estante de madera por encima. La limpiaba tanto que siempre brillaba más que el futuro de Atsumu.

De hecho, estaba seguro que también querían a la mesada más que a él.

—¡Qué malo eres, Samu! Deberías estar pidiéndome perdón de rodillas ahora mismo.

Su gemelo le ignoró. Pero ese era un juego que Atsumu también podía jugar. Aunque era difícil ignorar a alguien que ya te estaba ignorando.

Mientras Osamu preparaba más tandas de onigiris y las acercaba a la ventanilla que daba al mostrador —para que los mozos las tomaran y llevaran a sus respectivas mesas—, Atsumu se quedó pensando.

Sakusa Kiyoomi entraría al equipo. A _su_ equipo. A los MSBY Black Jackals. Su lugar seguro.

Mejor comenzaba a hacerse la idea de ello. Mejor tragaba su orgullo herido y sus sueños de romance adolescente.

Además, ¿por qué debía importar tanto? No es como si fuera a pasar algo cuando viera otra vez su tonta cara, sus rizos azabaches, sus preciosos lunares…

Atsumu se abofeteó mentalmente. Debía ser firme y disciplinado. No podía faltar a sus principios.

Porque _nunca_ volvería a acostarse con Sakusa Kiyoomi. Lo juraba sobre la tumba de su bisabuela.

¡Él era quien se lo perdía!

* * * *

Atsumu tuvo que asegurarse de que no se le cayeran los calzones cuando le vio atravesar las puertas de cristal de Onigiri Miya.

—Más te vale que sonrías —dijo Osamu entre dientes—. Parece que te vas a cagar encima. Y más te vale _no_ cagar en mi baño.

—Cállate —masculló Atsumu—, ¿cómo quieres que me contenga? ¡Se ha puesto jodidamente guapo!

— _Superar_ , Tsumu, ¿recuerdas? —Osamu se calzó la gorra sobre su cabello negro—. Pensé que podías con esto. Déjalo ir.

Osamu tomó entre sus manos una bandeja con pequeñas guarniciones de salmón y arroz —cosechado de las manos de Kita Shinsuke, su antiguo capitán en Inarizaki—, para acercarse sonriendo hasta los demás del equipo que parloteaban y pululaban alrededor del recién llegado Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Estaba luciendo la nueva chaqueta del equipo. Atsumu tuvo que morderse la lengua. Más bien, tendría que engraparse los pantalones.

—¡Tsum-Tsum! —El fornido brazo de Bokuto Koutarou le rodeó el cuello en un agarre mortalmente amistoso—. ¡¿Ya le has visto?! ¡Mira esa altura y esos músculos! ¡Y ese cabello tan esponjoso! ¡Mide más de un metro noventa! ¡Seremos una fuerza imparable! ¡Los _Adlers_ tendrán que volver a sus casas con el rabo entre las patas!

—S-sí —Atsumu rio nervioso tras zafarse del agarre de Bokuto. Carraspeó para recobrar la compostura—. Pero, Bokkun, me ofendes… los Chacales ya somos una fuerza imparable.

—Sí, sí —respondió el otro, distraído—. ¿Ya te dije que mide casi dos metros?

Atsumu rodó los ojos. Bokuto ni siquiera se dio cuenta por estar demasiado distraído en babearse por Sakusa Kiyoomi.

De hecho, nadie estaba disimulando lo mucho que querían lamerle las patas al nuevo. ¡Y solo porque fue uno de los mejores en la preparatoria!

Hasta el maldito Osamu parecía encandilado. Sin dejar de sonreír le acercaba la tabla con guarniciones, pero no solo eso. ¡Tenía servilletas en el bolsillo de su delantal que solo le ofrecía a Sakusa para que no tuviera que tocarlas con sus dedos desnudos!

Estúpido Osamu y sus servilletas y su comida deliciosa.

Estúpido Sakusa y su fobia a los gérmenes.

¡Estúpido Atsumu y su corazón adolescente enamorado!

Más estúpido fue el momento en que los ojos de ambos se encontraron con los del otro. El jodido mundo podría haber estallado y Miya Atsumu seguiría perdido en aquella penetrante oscuridad de esos irises negros.

¿Sakusa le recordaría, siquiera? Era tan guapo que podría tener a quien quisiera. Tal vez Atsumu no era más que una aventura colegial. Todos fantasean con follar en un lugar lo suficientemente público y con un chico guapo.

Como Atsumu Miya.

Él era el chico guapo.

Por mucho que su ego quisiera creerse irresistible e inolvidable, las indiferentes miradas de Sakusa le estaban haciendo sentir como si fuera una ameba sin nada especial para ofrecer.

¿Acaso Sakusa no recordaba sus mamadas con tanto cariño como Atsumu recordaba su pene en su trasero? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso había sido amor del puro y del bueno!

Por mucho de que quisiera echarse a correrse dramáticamente hasta el baño porque su corazón todavía hacía _doki doki_ al ver al estúpido Sakusa… Atsumu tenía algo de dignidad que conservar.

—Propongo un pequeño brindis —anunció el entrenador de repente; Osamu estaba repartiendo copas con suave y dorado vino espumoso. A Atsumu le entregó la suya, que era la menos llena, al final—. Por nuestro nuevo compañero que se suma a esta familia para traer la gloria a los Chacales. Sakusa, estamos encantados de que aceptaras nuestra oferta. ¡Tenemos grandes esperanzas que todo el equipo pueda colaborar contigo!

Sakusa asintió tímidamente con la piel de su nariz arrugada. Atsumu enroscó sus dedos con más fuerza alrededor de la copa. Ver esa carita le estaba provocando querer morirse y resucitar en ese mismo momento.

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes, y su profunda voz le hizo sentir un retortijón en el estómago—. Lo estaré esperando, entrenador.

—¡Salud!

Atsumu ni siquiera espero a que todos acabaran de brindar que ya bebiéndose su copa de _champagne_ de un solo trago. Osamu le miró con cara de asco cuando le exigió que le sirviera un poco más.

—¿Vas a ponerte borracho con champagne solo porque te reencuentras con tu ligue de preparatoria? ¿En serio? —No le respondió. Solo le arrebató la cara botella para empezar a beber del pico—. Eres patético, Tsumu.

—Cállate, Samu —masculló Atsumu apuntándole con el índice—. Ya te quiero ver reencontrándote con Sunarin algún día.

Osamu encogió los hombros. Era lo máximo que podría sacar de su hermano menor pese a que muchos sabían la verdad sobre esos dos —él no se calzaba el corazón en la manga; lo ocultaba bajo capas y capas de ropa. Atsumu era todo lo contrario.

La noche pasó de forma más o menos tranquila. Si es que con _tranquila_ podría incluir a Bokuto borracho cantando canciones con la melodía de la música de Madonna y la letra totalmente improvisada sobre cómo amaba mucho a su equipo.

Hinata había tomado tanta caipiriña —llevó un poco del trago preparado por sí mismo— que ahora dormitaba entre dos sillas como los niños pequeños. Los entrenadores jugaban a las cartas; Inunaki y Adriah tenían una partida de pulsadas arbitrada por Meian.

Osamu se encontraba barriendo la entrada del local. Vaya ancianito.

No tenía idea en dónde se encontraba Sakusa. Seguramente en el baño frotándose las manos con jabón como por sexta vez en la noche.

Mientras que Atsumu…

Atsumu iba jodidamente borracho.

Y tenía hambre, maldita sea. Recordaba que Osamu guardaba los ingredientes en el tercer refrigerador de la cocina. Estaba seguro que su hermano no se daría cuenta si le faltaban algunas bolas de arroz o un poco de salmón ahumado.

Atsumu se fue trastabillando hasta la cocina. Depositó su botella vacía de cerveza —¿en qué momento cambió el champagne por la cerveza?— sobre una mesa metálica con ruedas para así acercarse furtivamente hasta el refrigerador. La luz brillante del interior le encegueció en medio de la oscuridad, pero el aroma proveniente de los diferentes cuencos y contenedores le hizo rugir las tripas.

Estaba a punto de atacar un cuenco con arroz y atún cuando un segundo par de pasos se escuchó a la distancia. Atsumu dio un brinco al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¡Samu! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —exclamó—. ¡Te juro que había un duende intentando atacar tus provisiones…! ¡Pero las salvé!

Se detuvo un instante. La figura en el marco de entrada era mucho más alta y grande que Osamu.

Su corazón, entonces, se paralizó por un segundo.

Si la botella todavía estuviera entre sus dedos se le habría resbalado de las manos.

La oleada de sentimientos fue tan feroz como verle por primera vez en aquel campamento del equipo nacional. Como acercar la mano hacia una vela encendida esperando a quemarte en algún momento —pero sin preocuparte de que fuera a ocurrir.

—L-lo siento —musitó la cansada voz de Sakusa con palabras arrastradas. Iba borracho—. Creo que… pensé que este era el baño… me iba a lavar las manos…

—Pues te equivocaste —contestó Atsumu con la garganta cerrada—. Este no es el baño.

—No —Sakusa se puso igual de tenso—. No es el baño.

El silencio entre los dos fue de lo más incómodo que Atsumu jamás experimentó. Y eso que él había experimentado _muchas_ cosas incómodas.

Sakusa no le miraba. Tenía sus ojos enfrascados en algo en la punta de sus zapatos. Atsumu no podía dejar de analizarle: desde su cabello rizado y oscuro, su piel llena de lunares, su boca pequeña…

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¡Maldita fuera su vida!

No sabía si era a causa de la borrachera, pero fogonazos de sus viejos encuentros le venían a la mente. De cuando eran dos adolescentes torpes, inexpertos, desesperados.

De aquella época en que mezclaban sus calientes respiraciones. En otra vida en la que Atsumu le desnudaba con una sonrisa socarrona y besaba cada lunar en su cuerpo para sacarle solo un suspiro más antes de regresar cada uno por su camino de regreso hacia sus equipos.

Sakusa tenía varios regados por el pecho y la espalda. Los había contado en su mente durante sus fugaces encuentros: eran treinta y ocho.

Atsumu jamás se había fijado en esos detalles particulares en ninguno de sus otros ligues de una sola noche; solo parecían ser atractivos cuando los portaba Sakusa Kiyoomi sobre su piel de porcelana.

Atsumu no se dio cuenta que se había ido acercando hasta Sakusa al compás de su acelerada respiración. Sentía que el pecho le subía y bajaba a una velocidad que no era normal.

—Supongo que me iré al baño —Sakusa se aclaró la garganta—. Nos vemos, Miy-…

—Ahora soy solo Miya, ¿eh? —preguntó Atsumu con su tono de voz burlón—. La última vez que nos vimos recuerdo mi nombre brotando de tus labios en otro tono.

_Ah_. Ahí estaba. El cuerpo de Sakusa dio un pequeño respingo, no solo al escuchar sus palabras, sino también al notar la cercanía de Atsumu. No se dio cuenta que lo tenía a escasos centímetros hasta que notó que, si estiraba la mano, podría depositarla por encima de su pecho.

Y no es que Atsumu no quería hacerlo.

Bueno, puede que su orgullo le pidiera a gritos que se echara para atrás. Que diera la vuelta y regresara con los demás a cantar junto con Bokuto o a retar a Inunaki en una partida de pulsadas.

No debía acercarse. Estaba jugando con una fogata entera. No había forma de salir bien parado de aquello.

Sakusa bufó para ocultar su nerviosismo. Podría haberse echado también para atrás, pero no lo hizo. No sabía si era mejor que lo hiciera, o si debía seguir a lo que dictaba su acelerado corazón.

—¿Recordando el pasado, Miya? —preguntó—. No entiendo para qué. Mejor enfócate en… en el futuro.

Por muy serio que quisiera escucharse, Sakusa seguía tan borracho como Atsumu. ¿Tendría el juicio tan nublado como él en ese mismo momento?

Atsumu intentó recobrar la compostura. Podía ver una pequeña luz al final de ese túnel tan difuso en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Los ojos de Sakusa todavía no encontraban los suyos.

Puede que tuviera razón. _Joder_ , Osamu tenía razón. Era estúpido continuar lloriqueando por un recuerdo sin sentido del pasado.

El Atsumu de diecisiete años que participó en el Torneo de Primavera ya no existía, así como tampoco existía el Sakusa de dieciséis años que le permitió meterse bajo su piel durante un efímero momento.

¿Por qué seguía llorando por algo que llevaba años ya sin existir?

Eran dos adultos hechos y derechos. O, al menos, Sakusa parecía serlo.

—Dicen que uno vuelve a los lugares en donde fue feliz —Atsumu rio. Chasqueó ambas manos y señaló hacia la puerta—. Creo que regresaré con los demás. Hay unas cervezas que telepáticamente me están seduciendo.

_Y tú también_ , le hubiera gustado agregar. Pero ya estaba pasando al lado de Sakusa para alejarse de las cocinas; dejando atrás los aperitivos y también la colonia tan suave que utilizaba el otro muchacho y que le estaba mareando todavía más.

¿Eso cosquilleo que sentía en la parte baja de sus pantalones era exactamente lo que creía?

Atsumu no tuvo mucho tiempo para debatir aquello consigo mismo. No logró alejarse demasiado porque la mano de Sakusa se cerró tan fuerte alrededor de su muñeca que no le permitió avanzar.

—¿Qué…?

Se quedó callado al sentir los ojos oscuros de Sakusa buscando los suyos. Atsumu se equivocaba: no estaba jugando con una fogata, sino con un maldito incendio que devoraba todo a su paso con inmensas lenguas de fuego.

Su piel entera comenzaba a arder con esas llamas. Nacía desde el contacto en su muñeca con esos fríos y suaves dedos sobre su pulso —¿se daría cuenta el otro de lo alterado que iba?

Sakusa tenía sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera realmente cómo hacerlo. Atsumu se perdió en el brillo de los mismos. ¿Era saliva o los restos del alcohol? No podía dejar de imaginarse probando qué sabor tendrían.

Oh. Un momento.

Sí que podía probarlos y averiguar aquello.

¿Atsumu iba a arrepentirse?

Por supuesto que no. Jamás se arrepentía de sus decisiones. No lo había hecho todos esos años atrás en el vestuario con diecisiete, no lo haría ahora sus veintitrés años de edad.

O puede que sí —pero siempre se enorgullecía de haber elegido lo que el momento le dictaba que hiciera.

Y, por cierto… los labios de Sakusa tenían sabor a vainilla y a vodka. Con un dejo de su pasta dental sabor a menta extra fuerte.

Atsumu se dejó llevar por el momento. Dejó que la boca de Sakusa se fundiera con la suya. Probando el protector labial de vainilla entremezclado con el vodka con jugo frutal de su lengua. Nunca un sabor se había sentido tan nuevo y tan adictivo como en ese momento.

Intentó recordar qué sabor tenía su boca hacía años atrás. No tenía importancia, realmente. Tampoco tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en todo eso mientras Sakusa Kiyoomi recorría las líneas de su cuerpo con dedos temblorosos, pero decididos.

Era increíble cómo su cuerpo recordaba la forma en que debía retorcerse cada vez que Sakusa pintaba de memoria el camino de su silueta con los dedos. Como una película favorita de la que no puedes olvidar sus diálogos por mucho que lo intentaras.

Atsumu hizo lo mismo. Los dos iban tan borrachos que seguro parecerían una pareja de adolescentes vírgenes y perdidamente enamorado.

Nunca lo admitiría —no frente a Sakusa, no frente a Osamu, no frente a _nadie_. Pero Atsumu ya había sido un adolescente virgen perdidamente enamorado en los brazos de Sakusa.

¿Sería realmente el alcohol o un reflejo de su cuerpo que recordaba con tanta precisión la manera de acariciar que tenía Sakusa? Despacio y suave, como si quisiera experimentar al inicio. Fuerte casi al final, como si estuviera marcando territorio una vez que se sentía cómodo.

—Pensé que había que mirar hacia el futuro, _Omi_ —se burló Atsumu tras dar un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja—. ¡No pudiste mantener tu palabra ni cinco minutos! No es que me sorprenda, considerando cómo fue hace unos años…

Recordar el antiguo apodo que tenía para él debió tener algún efecto ya que su cuerpo entero se retorció entre sus brazos. Atsumu nunca se había sentido tan extasiado.

—Cállate —gruñó Sakusa—. Tal vez esta es mi manera de mirar hacia un futuro, Atsumu.

Escuchar su nombre siendo susurrado contra su boca le envió un chispazo de energía por toda su espina dorsal. Ahora sí, Atsumu no sería capaz de aguantar la excitación durante demasiado tiempo.

Deslizó sus manos por toda la amplia espalda de Sakusa hasta sus firmes nalgas. Atsumu les dio un apretón, esperando no estar tentando a su suerte y que el otro le encestara un puñetazo. Lo único que recibió fue ser apretado contra el cuerpo del otro mientras le empujaba contra la pared.

Gruñó cuando sintió la dureza de Sakusa contra la suya. Su respiración se volvió más pesada; se movió ligeramente para frotarse contra él para calmar un poco la ansiedad que todo su cuerpo sentía, pero solo consiguió que la sangre recorriera más rápido por todas las venas de su cuerpo.

La camisa de ambos no tardó en desprenderse. Los pantalones de Sakusa se desabrocharon tan rápido como él bajando desde su cuello a través de su pecho, besando cada lunar que recordaba la zona exacta en dónde se encontraba.

Atsumu pasaba de uno al otro como si hilara estrellas en constelaciones, y se excitaba todavía más con los suspiros ahogados que brotaban de la garganta de Sakusa. Tiempo atrás, cuando quería hacerle suplicar por más, se limitaba a mordisquear la suave piel tan blanca como una capa de nieve en invierno.

No ocultó su propio placer cuando le sintió vibrar debajo de sus besos y caricias. Atsumu sentía que le estaban embriagando más que las bebidas alcohólicas.

Decidió apresurarse en seguir con lo que tenía planeado. ¿Cuánto podían gemir y demorarse hasta que alguien fuera en busca de ellos? ¿Hasta que Osamu terminara de barrer la vereda como la buena señora cincuentona que era en su alma?

Pensar en el conteo regresivo solo le puso más hambriento. ¿Cuánto podía probar Atsumu hasta que tuviera que detenerse y pasar toda la noche fantaseando con eso que no alcanzó a saborear?

Cuando llegó a la tela que le separaba del resto de Sakusa, se tomó un momento para acariciar por encima. Decidió ir más lejos y pasar la lengua de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Detente —suplicó Sakusa; agitado y acalorado. Se estaba mordiendo tan fuerte el labio inferior que podría sangrar en cualquier momento—. No hagas eso si no estás dispuesto a… a aceptar lo que procederá a todo esto…

Atsumu sonrió con los labios pegados sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Podía sentirlo pulsando debajo de él. Sakusa debía estar tan nervioso como él para que su sangre rugiera de esa forma.

—¿Acaso he dicho que no esté dispuesto, Omi?

No esperó a la respuesta. Atsumu metió los dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior, y la bajó con todas sus fuerzas incluyendo los pantalones de mezclilla.

Sakusa respiró de forma errática cuando Atsumu comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la superficie de piel que recubría sus partes más íntimas. La espalda se le arqueó con tan solo metérselo en la boca.

Los dedos del otro se curvaron en su cabello rubio con tan fuerza que sintió un tirón en el cuero cabelludo. No es que Atsumu se estuviera quejando —esa clase de reacciones solo conseguían enloquecer a la bestia que trataba de contener en su interior.

Los suspiros, gruñidos, los tirones de cabello, los músculos de Sakusa doblegándose: todo a causa de sus acciones. Atsumu no podía sentirse más excitado porque estaba seguro que no era posible.

—S-si sigues así…

Atsumu le hizo callar con algunos movimientos giratorios de su lengua alrededor de la punta antes de atreverse a recorrer otra vez toda la superficie de su pene hasta la base. Cuando llegó a los testículos, estaba casi seguro que Sakusa no podría contenerse mucho más tiempo. Podía decirlo a causa de los temblores en todo su cuerpo.

Le daba ganas de seguir presionando a ver cuánto podría resistir.

Debieron pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que Atsumu sintió el líquido caliente contra su mejilla y su cuello. Le tomó tan por sorpresa que dio un brinco hacia atrás, pero agradecería luego a los dioses por ello.

De esa forma fue capaz de ver el rostro de Sakusa Kiyoomi alcanzando su punto máximo de clímax: ojos cerrados, nariz en alto, boca entreabierta, pecho inflándose de aire y su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando por su garganta. Todo en su piel pulsaba con tanta fuerza que Atsumu podía sentirlo con gran placer contra su cuerpo.

Atsumu dejó que Sakusa lograra calmar un poco su cuerpo después del orgasmo, pero eso no le detuvo de pasar sus manos a través de la curva de la cadera hasta ir subiendo por todo su cuerpo. Recorrió con un dedo el camino a través de lunares, y llegó a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón debajo de las yemas.

Cuando Sakusa, todavía agitado, bajó la vista para encontrar con Atsumu, solo fue capaz de ver una sonrisa torpe y un par de ojos entrecerrados.

—Te ves muy lindo cuando llegas, Omi-kun —se rio Atsumu—. Recuerdo que me quedaba toda la noche pensando en tu bonito rostro en _ese_ momento. A veces me volvía a sentir caliente solo con esos pensamientos…

Las mejillas de Sakusa, ya encendidas a causa del momento, intensificaron su rubor. Su cuerpo no parecía ser capaz de regular la normalidad de su respiración —tal vez Sakusa también tenía una bestia en el interior; una que se quedó mirando a Atsumu sonreír durante unos segundos antes de tomarlo por la camisa y empujarlo contra la mesada de granito.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Atsumu ante la sorpresa—. Omi-kun, primero invítame a tomar un café…

—Límpiate el rostro y el cuello —gruñó Sakusa muy cerca de sus labios—. _Ahora_.

Atsumu lo hizo de forma casi automática. Tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos un trapo de la mesa —y tendría que tirarlo, o su hermano acabaría con su existencia si lo descubría— y se quitó los restos del semen de Sakusa de todo su rostro y cuello.

No es como si le gustara tener que limpiarse. Sentir el líquido pegajoso y caliente le hacía sentir como si fuera un trofeo de guerra. ¿Uno que ganó contra quién? No estaba seguro.

Tal vez era su premio para refregar en el rostro del Atsumu del pasado. Y con _Atsumu del pasado_ se refería al de una hora atrás.

Sakusa besó la comisura de sus labios. Atsumu quería que le devorase la boca en ese instante, pero sabía perfectamente de los límites de su acompañante. Gérmenes y todas esas cosas. Posiblemente tendría que hacer gárgaras con cloro antes de que Sakusa fuera capaz de besarlo otra vez.

Pero, aunque la boca no fuera una opción en ese momento, Sakusa sabía exactamente cómo compensarlo. Depositó suaves besos sobre su mejilla, en la línea de su mandíbula, y se detuvo milisegundos extra en su cuello y clavícula. En un punto exacto que hacía a Atsumu querer correr al baño a evacuar de la mismísima emoción.

Su propia ropa interior estaba a punto de explotar mientras Sakusa buscaba la hebilla del pantalón para desprenderla con las mismas ansias que él. Sus dedos se metieron entre la tela y acariciaron la cálida, dura y pulsante piel de su miembro.

Ahora, ¿cuánto aguantaría _Atsumu_ hasta que terminara viendo estrellas con el mismo éxtasis que Sakusa unos minutos atrás?

Con cada roce de sus caricias, Atsumu sentía su abdomen contraerse más y más. Quería pegarse más a él hasta que sus pieles se fundieran en una sola.

Se bajó él mismo sus propios pantalones ya que no había más tiempo que perder. Cuando el frío granito le congeló el trasero, fue que su borracho cerebro se comenzó a dar cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba.

¡Acababa de apoyar el culo en la mesada favorita de su hermano! ¡Y Sakusa Kiyoomi le estaba haciendo una paja allí mismo!

Atsumu estaba _jodidísimo_. Osamu le partiría el cuello y usaría sus riñones para cocinar un platillo exótico a sus invitados. Y seguro vendería el resto de sus órganos en un mercado negro en Taiwán.

Pero, por alguna razón, el pensamiento fue más excitante y embriagador de lo que pensaba. Y dulce como una venganza servida de postre.

El mismo Osamu se lo había buscado, ¿no? Se había mofado del enamoramiento adolescente de Atsumu, y decidió que la fiesta de bienvenida para Sakusa fuera en ese mismo lugar.

Ahora bien, su hermano podía joderse por creerse tan listo. ¿Quién era el gemelo más inteligente ahora?

Oh, por los dioses… Atsumu tendría un orgasmo sobre la mesada que preparaba la comida en Onigiri Miya. El pensamiento no debería haberle encendido todavía más.

Era un morboso de mierda; y Sakusa debía ir borracho hasta la médula, porque dudaba que el Sakusa sobrio permitiría que ocurriera tan grave falta de respeto al protocolo de higiene.

Pero Atsumu tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. Como las manos de Sakusa meciéndose de arriba abajo alrededor de su pene, aumentando la velocidad cada vez que Atsumu se prendía de su camisa y mordía sobre su hombro desnudo para no dejar escapar un gemido.

La presión sanguínea le aumentó tanto que podría haberle explotado una arteria del cuello. ¿Desde cuándo el tímido Sakusa era tan experto en acariciar penes y testículos? Atsumu recordaba que, en el pasado, debía guiar su mano hacia dónde quería que la sostuviera. No es como si él hubiera sigo alguna clase de experto, pero…

Ahora lucía más seguro. Ambos lo eran. Ninguno vaciló en meterse con la zona más sensible del otro hasta que sus ojos se pusieron oscuros y se salpicaron de placer con forma de estrellas de colores debajo de los párpados.

—Omi —susurró Atsumu cuando el calor comenzó a expandirse hasta la planta de sus pies; pegó su pecho al de Sakusa y su mejilla contra el sudoroso cuello—. _Kiyoomi_.

Sakusa gruñó al escuchar su nombre. Atsumu dejó una mordida demasiado feroz en su cuello. Que ya hubiera tenido sus minutos de placer no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar del vaivén de sus manos contra el miembro de Atsumu o de los labios que marcaban húmedos besos en los cinco lunares esparcidos por su cuello.

Atsumu se dio en la nuca contra el estante de las especies y las hizo repiquetear cuando la explosión empezaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo como una supernova. El dolor se expandió por su cuerpo, pero aquello solo intensificó más la intensidad de emociones en las que se estaba hundiendo. Ahogó un jadeo mientras enterraba las uñas por encima de la tela cubriendo la espalda de Sakusa, que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser salpicado por su propio semen.

Casi sintió que entraba en coma a causa del placer; de por sí su cerebro estaba casi desconectado por culpa del alcohol, pero ahora…

Atsumu podría haber caído muerto sobre el piso en cuanto la adrenalina se le bajara de todo el cuerpo.

Se recostó con cuidado contra la pared. Todo estaba muy frío, o puede que su cuerpo se sintiera muy caliente. Tenía todavía a Sakusa pegado a él besando el mismo punto en su clavícula izquierda con sumo cuidado mientras esperaba que Atsumu normalizara todos sus sentidos.

Oh, por los dioses…

¿Qué acababan de hacer? _Ya_ , que acababan de darse una ayudita mutua con la boca y con las manos, pero…

¿En serio iban tan borrachos como para culpar al alcohol la próxima mañana? ¿Sería lo suficientemente _creíble_?

¿Podrían mirarse a las caras mientras jugaban juntos ahora en el mismo equipo? ¿Sería Atsumu capaz de pasarle la pelota para rematar sin imaginarse esos mismos dedos alrededor de su pene?

¿En qué situación les dejaba todo esto?

No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. Solo quería recostarse contra el cuerpo de Sakusa y permitirle besar su clavícula hasta que se hartara de ello. Lo cual, por cierto, no iba a pasar jamás.

Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse al día siguiente de sus acciones. Atsumu sonrió. Pensar en su imprudencia e impulsividad solo le estaba llenando de más excitación que acumularía para explotar la próxima vez.

¿Habría una próxima vez, acaso?

Sujetó el rostro de Sakusa por el mentón para obligarle a verlo. Tenía los párpados caídos por el cansancio, pero sus ojos oscuros eran tan intensos y preciosos como les recordaba de esa primera vez que se besaron con inexperiencia y corazones acelerados.

Al diablo con la _superación_. Atsumu no quería superar aquello que alguna vez le hizo feliz.

Que posiblemente podría seguir haciéndole feliz si luchaba por ello de verdad.

Besaría a Sakusa hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta. Descubriría todo su cuerpo hasta que sus músculos ya no pudieran soportarlo. Lo haría suyo hasta que el sol se apagara por completo en los confines de la galaxia.

—Eres hermoso, Omi-kun —sonrió Atsumu; por primera vez podía escuchar lo borracho en su tono de voz—. Te ves muy lindo esta noche.

—Y tú estás cada vez más feo y pervertido —gruñó Sakusa mientras se recostaba en el hueco de su cuello—. Pero, ¿qué más le puedo hacer?

Atsumu dejó escapar una carcajada aguda de su garganta, y se permitió rodear sus brazos por debajo de la tela de la camisa desabotonada. Le sentía temblar y emanar calor bajo su toque. No podía entender exactamente qué era tan adictivo del ácido Sakusa Kiyoomi —como una fruta bañada en chocolate amargo que causaba una explosión de sabor en su lengua.

—P-puede que esté borracho y extasiado ahora mismo —Sintió su respiración empañándole la sudada piel de su cuello—. Pero… siempre me gustó verte así.

—¿Así? —rio Atsumu, y las vibraciones hicieron temblar a Sakusa—. ¿Así cómo, Omi? ¿Tan guapo que te olvidas de cómo respirar?

El otro rodó los ojos. Pellizcó un pedazo de la carne suave de su estómago.

—Así tan excitado —respondió—. Jamás pude olvidar lo mucho que amo verte excitado… de esa forma.

Ahora fue Atsumu quien se olvidó de cómo se respiraba.

No solo besaría, descubriría y haría suyo a Sakusa Kiyoomi ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad del destino. También le disfrutaría —y luego _sí_ se arrepentiría de la cursilería de sus pensamientos— hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

O hasta que Osamu presintiera con sus sentidos arácnidos de gemelo que Atsumu tenía el culo desnudo apoyado sobre su preciada mesada de granito.

Lo que ocurriera primero.

Y estaba _bastante_ seguro que lo primero sería un efecto colateral de lo segundo. Pero, ¿a Atsumu le importaba?

En absoluto. No mientras Sakusa Kiyoomi pudiera seguir descansando entre el hueco de sus brazos una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas que pasan cuando amas una ship pero no eres fan del NSFW xD no sé, mi manera de escribir siempre es así de estúpida y no esperen mucho de esta week fjdasfjsd pero espero les divierta leer basura sin sentido tanto como yo amo escribirla :'D


End file.
